1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for identifying topics and managing content, such as content for a website. More specifically, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for identifying topical content and managing the content for presentation on one or more websites.
2. Background Information
Currently, newspapers, magazines, and other publishers of timely textual and visual content are increasingly competing with online websites for the public's attention. Online websites that generate content (so-called “content sites”) often employ writers or bloggers to generate articles, podcasts, videos, and other content regarding topics that are popular at the moment. This concept is sometimes referred to as trending. These content sites face challenges in generating the quantity and diversity of content desired by the public, while keeping a website's navigational structure topical, which is necessary to obtain sufficient web traffic and associated advertising revenue.
Some types of online content can have a low shelf-life, in that it can be rendered out-of-date by, for example, current events or new conventional wisdom. In addition, online content faces tremendous levels of competition. As a result of the fierce competition for online content, it is important for providers of online content to generate very large volumes of content and manage the content to keep their website(s) fresh. It can be useful to continuously generate large amounts of content about a topic to ensure that it is timely and up-to-date, as well to ensure that such content is distributed and displayed throughout the Internet, where it is likely to be consumed by online users. But, it is also important that the navigational structure of a website can rapidly change to accommodate shifts in the popularity of topics, so the website can stay fresh and so that the rapidly generated content can be presented to the user in a topical, organized manner.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for identifying and managing topical content for websites. There is also a need for improved systems and methods that automatically manage the presentation of topical content, including by organizing and/or updating the navigational structure of a website.